loving memory
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Meredith and Nathan and their moments with Claire. The early years AU
1. Chapter 1

Loving moments

Meredith and Nathan and their moments with Claire. The early years

Meredith's POV

I woke up because of the crying. My head was going to explode. Walked to the nursery, Claire. I held her close to my chest but she just kept it going.

An hour passed. She had calmed down a bit, but not enough. I dialed a number. Nathan answered the phone

"Hello?" his voice sounded sleepy

"Nate is me" I said quietly. I swear he could hear the baby on the other line

"You okay?" he sat up straight "she okay?"

"She's fine, but she just won't stop crying" I said kind of desperate

Nathan chuckled "sorry" he started getting dressed "you want me to go?"

"Please" I begged. He then hung up.

Nathan sneaked out of the house quietly. He grabbed the keys and headed to Meredith's direction

She had been looking out the window for a while. The car lights were like a sign from heaven. He knocked on the door quietly, but instantly she had opened the door. Nathan could hear Claire trough the door before she did

"Hey" he said, she let him in. Claire calmed down a bit when Nathan walked closer to Meredith

"Looks like she's much better huh?" he smiled sweetly

"I think so, here" she handed the baby to Nathan. He looked at Claire in owe "she's got bigger"

Nathan nodded. After he had known Meredith was pregnant, his parents had wanted Meredith to disappear, giving up the baby, but Nathan had managed to keep Meredith close to him, by paying for an apartment in New York. He had been using money from his trust fund and hoped that before it ran out he would get a job, one that had nothing to do with his father. They were sitting on the coach while Nathan rocked Claire. She had finally fallen sleep

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" he told Meredith before putting the baby back on the crib

"Shut up!" she whispered "I don't know what had gotten into her"

"She just a baby, that's what babies do" Nathan sat back on the couch "I should go"

"No" she said "please". She missed him. She needed him. Help. He was so good with Claire and she wasn't

"I have to" he replied "I sneaked out from my house" he chuckled

"You did?" she smiled "just for me?"

"Just for my girls" Nathan smiled, but he couldn't help but wonder if he could really stick around forever

"I have to tell you something" she started. He had been so good taking care of them, but she needed more, she needed to let him go. They were from different words "I have thought about moving to Texas" she stared deeply into his eyes "I could get a job and I have family there, I could set you free Nate"

"I don't need to be set free, I take care of you, of both" he had just felt as his heart was being reaped out of him

"I've been hiding here for moths" she remained him. "I just can't keep doing this anymore" she had started crying " you brought me here, so you could take care of us, but I feel as if I was living…" she had stopped. Could bring her to say what was next.

They remained in silence for a while. Both merged in their own thoughts. "I should really go". She nodded sadly. She walked him to the door "is that really what you want? moving to Texas, I mean" he asked as they were at the door

"I do" Meredith admitted "I already called up some friends"

"I'll give you money, the rest of my trust fund" Nathan said

"No, you don't have to do that, think about what your father would do to you" she said holding his hand

"I don't really care" he said playing with her fingers

"Yes you do. You always do" Meredith placed a finger on his lips to cut him off "I have some money"

Nathan raised an eyebrow "my uncle sent me some, plus I've been saving"

They were now face to face, their foreheads touching; she leaned in closer and kissed him. A desperate goodbye kiss, she kept begging him for a response, after a while he did. Their tongues fierce, sad, Nathan finally broke the kiss

"Wait" she begged pulling him inside again "kiss me again"

"I can't" he grabbed her wrists "I have to go home" but she was kissing him again. Now on his neck "stop"

"No, I don't want to" she said "I love you"

"Meredith" Nathan was trying to remain focused as she kissed him "we've been through this, Claire is living proof of it"

"Don't make jokes about our daughter" she said unbuttoning his shirt "please Nathan"

Claire had started to cry again. Nathan took advantage of it

"Hey kiddo" he picked his 6 months old daughter; she stared at him as if she was begging him to stay. He walked out of the nursery. The baby had stopped crying. He handed Claire to Meredith and then kissed her forehead

"Go" she whispered hugging him, the baby between them. Once he was walking to his car Meredith said "there goes daddy baby"

End of chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Loving moments

Meredith and Nathan and their moments with Claire AU

Chapter 2: harsh choice

"I have to go" Meredith had heard him say tears were rolling down her face

"Mer" he begged cleaning the tears "we just…"

"Just what?" she slapped at him "didn't you say you wanted to be free?"

He remained quiet. She was right, but if he didn't do this his father would hunt her down and hurt them

**Flashback**

"**You wanted to see me?" Nathan walked into his father's office **

"**Sit down" Arthur said. He did as he was told "how is Meredith?"**

**Nathan shrugged "how could I know, I haven't seen her since Claire's birth"**

"**Yes you have the accountant found some strange movements in your trust fund" Arthur said. Nathan froze "I know all about the apartment"**

"**I was on my right dad, she's my responsibility" Nathan said standing up "I'm responsible for Claire and therefore for her mother" **

"**No, you're not, she's nothing to you" Arthur answered coldly "end it son" **

"**I can't" he said simply, walking away to the door **

"**Don't make me ask you again" his father ordered. Nathan turned abruptly **

"**Are you threatening me?" his heart ached. He could believe his father capable of hurting them. But then again his gut told him otherwise**

**Arthur didn't answer. Nathan went directly to Meredith's place**

End of flashback

"Do you have everything ready for Texas?" he looked deeply into her eyes

"I do. I'll be off in a couple days" she said sadly

"Good, I'll meet you there once you've settled" Nathan smiled

"What?" Meredith held his face "come on talk to me". He turned around

"She sleeping?" he said changing the subject. She nodded

He then entered the place, walked to the nursery and smiled at the baby sleeping soundly

"I'm sorry if I'm not around much" he brushed her cheek "but your mommy will be around to take care of you"

"Nate?" Meredith entered the room. She wrapped her arms around his waist "you okay?"

"Yeah" his heart burned

Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Loving moments

Chapter 3: facing the fears

"What happened?" Nathan's voice broke

"Someone tried to take Claire" she said sobbing

Nathan remained quiet. He held the phone to his chest

"Did they hurt you?" he asked

"No, I'm fine, we both are" she assured him. Nathan could hear Claire's small chuckles from the other line

"I'm going there right now" he said. She tried to argue, but when Nathan had made up his mind nothing would change it. Claire would later be the same.

Once he got to the apartment, his worst fears materialized. Everything had been moved, thrown and destroyed, luckily Meredith hadn't been home, but the intruders might have been looking for something else than his beautiful baby

Meredith held him close, not wanting to let go. She felt safe with him, calmed. "Here" she handed the baby to him

"You need to go to Texas, it's not safe here, anymore" he said looking into the baby's eyes

"I'm scared Nathan" she admitted, tears were now streaming down her face

"Shh…" he balanced Claire with one arm and held her with the other, her tears made little spots on his shirt. He kissed her forehead and smiled "you smell like fruit" he tried

"Oh, we had a little accident at lunchtime" she said and raised her face laughing

"That's better" he smiled "isn't it Claire, we don't like to see mummy cry do we?"

"I think I should go home tonight" she breathed.

"I think so too" he agreed "I'll drive you guys to the airport". He handed Claire back to her and got into the bedroom, everything was a mess but the crib was intact. She placed the baby there as Nathan was getting a suitcase, packing stuff. Meredith watched him as he did so, he looked so sweet, and after all, he was only doing his job. Playing the heroe. She walked to face him

"Stop" he begged. But she grabbed his wrists and tried to kiss him

"We have to go" he said turning away "you have to get away from me"

"Why?" she asked quietly "we need you"

"Because…" he tried to stay calm. He couldn't "my father did this" he said

"What?" she had tears in her eyes again "he tried to kill us?"

"He threatened me, he told me I couldn't see you or Claire anymore or something would happen"

Meredith was speeches. Nathan turned to his daughter "I hope someday you can forgive me". Meredith hugged him "we should pack"

But he too couldn't take it anymore. He needed her to know how he felt, but he had already taken things too far once.

To hell with it.

"Nate?" her voice made him shiver. Specially when she calmed him that. He lifted her face and kissed her. She was confused at first but she didn't reject him. Their tongues searched for the other as she ran her fingers through his hair, he kissed her neck and she moaned and he laughed, they were now laying on the bed, he on top of her. He started to unbutton her shirt, while she now kissed his neck

"We should stop" she breathed as he kissed her ear. He was torturing her

"What?" he asked confused. She glanced towards Claire. He chuckled and kissed her again; she had to make him stop, but it was too much, a moment later she was kissing his chest.

"Wait" she said as they found themselves only in their underwear. He didn't care anymore he needed her, he pushed her back on the bed and kissed her neck, going down to her breast and her tummy, he kissed it too and chuckled…then it happened

They woke up the next morning. For some strange reason Claire had managed to sleep all night. Maybe because he was there?

On their way to the airport, Nathan couldn't stop thinking about the night before… what it meant for them, for the beautiful baby sleeping in the backseat

"Call me as soon as you land" he said kissing her

"I will" she smiled. Claire was in the baby seat Nathan was holding. He placed her on a nearby table and faced his daughter

"I won't be a stranger, I promise" he kissed her forehead and placed a small stuff eagle next to her "I love you" he smiled sweetly

"Stay safe" she said hugging him

"I will, take care" he kissed her. He smiled at his daughter as he handed her to Meredith

They then boarded the plane


End file.
